A vehicle driver may look into a side mirror and a rear-view mirror mounted on a vehicle or directly confirm a rear area of a vehicle with the naked eye in order to monitor objects at a rear of the vehicle at the time of parking the vehicle or when driving the vehicle in reverse.
However, since the side mirror has a semi-rectangular shape, there are a lot of dead zones that may not be recognized by the driver. In addition, there is a large limitation in confirming rear obstacle, particularly, an obstacle positioned at a short distance through the room mirror, such that the rear object is not accurately recognized, thereby often causing a fender-bender or a human accident.
To address the problems described above, a technology of installing a camera at the rear of the vehicle and providing a rear image of the vehicle onto a screen installed on a dashboard to allow the driver to perform an auxiliary role at the time of parking the vehicle and backward moving the vehicle has been developed. Recently, a technology of displaying a virtual parking guide line on a screen and displaying the virtual parking guide line so as to be bent depending on movement of the vehicle to assist in driving of the vehicle by the driver as well as simply displaying the rear image has been developed.
However, in the related art, only a parking zone line corresponding to a viewing field of a rear camera is displayed in an image, and a parking zone line of a region that is not displayed by the rear camera is not displayed, which is inconvenient.